


Happy New Year: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [28]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Fruits Basket, Real Person Fiction, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, New Years, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, model janis danner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Kristen and Co celebrate New Years. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/B&B/SS/FB has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) B&B/SS/FB(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Kristen and Co celebrate New Years.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Rin Sohma...Brina Palencia  
> Kristen Forrester...Tracy Melchior  
> SpongeBob SquarePants...Tom Kenny  
> Thorne Forrester...Winsor Harmon   
> John "Finn" Finnegan...Tanner Novlan

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

"They think I'm a woman. A her. Why the fuck do they always think I'm a her?"

I was frustrated after a person once again called me a "woman" on the way back from my pokemon journey, being a human dwarf at 4'9 had made the gender confusion for others a common occurrence. Complaints were made to my traveling companion as we entered my home. Janis sighed.

"I just don't understand. Why Janis?" I inquired. 

Janis broke the news that most people couldn't tell the difference. They didn't know what gender to refer to me as. Male or female? Even though "private areas" made me a guy. 

I sobbed and cried for awhile after learning this. Janis pulled me into a hug and told me later that I fell asleep with my head buried onto his shoulder.

Later I went straight to the Peppermint Clothing Boutique. One of my friends were having a house party for New Years and I had to be "fresh." The cashier helped me find acceptable clothing for the party. I then paid SpongeBob after he rang up and bagged the purchase. 

"Thanks for your help." I said. 

SpongeBob wished me "good luck" at the party. I changed clothes and arrived at the party with Janis. Janis quickly found a girl to dance with leaving me by my lonesome. I was sipping my drink as my eyes watched couples and people out of the dance floor. One of the dancing partners caught my eye. Rin whispered something to her partner. Rin's partner nodded. Both waved me over to join them and I did. 

I came over to the bar with Rin and Thorne about thirty minutes later. They were going swimming out back and invited me, while dancing the duo had revealed that they weren't "together" but people just thought they were. Later the three of us were out back swimming. I wanted to see if Rin would actually let me make on her and decided to try. Thorne stops me from kissing Rin. I turn to him and he moves in close enough that people would think we were kissing instead. At the last minute Thorne pulls away snickering that he was just "joking" and trying to "fuck" with me. 

As Janis and I were eating at Olive Garden, I told him what happened at the party. The waitress soon comes with the check. She happened to be one of Thorne's two sisters. 

"You both just take your time alright? And you let me know if you need anything else." Kristen said. 

"Thank you." I said. 

Kristen smiles and walks away. The clock chimes indicating the ten second countdown for New Years had begun. 

"Ten.... One! Happy New Years Janis." I said. 

I was ready for 2021. The New Year had officially began. I edited my personal appearance just enough that people could have an easier time telling the gender difference. Confident, I entered the Pokemon League though my loss against Finn's Dugtrio left me at the Top Eight. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
